Kathy Duquesne
Kathy Duquesne is one of the main characters of Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. She secretly works together with Sonia Alcana and Rocky Ballantine as Batwoman to achieve their mutual goals in seeking revenge. She is also the daughter of Carlton Duquesne and is the main love interest of Bruce Wayne. Personality Kathy puts on an act as a "rich girl with too much time on her hands". However underneath the act reveals a kind, caring young woman who wishes for a true life with no violence or dangers from her father's criminal life. Kathy has a free spirit and she enjoys bending the rules and a little danger as shown when she escaped her bodyguards and drove away fast with the help of Bruce Wayne. Kathy harbours a deep love for her mother which remains strong years after her death by keeping her memory alive by doing art and visiting their favourite spot to paint on the outskirts of Gotham. Kathy isn't blinded by her father's activities and due to his life as a gangster has grown distant from her father and blames him for the death of her mother. Kathy also displays a playful and teasing side to herself when she is around Bruce and feels bonded to him as they both feel the sorrow of losing their loved ones. Background Kathy Duquesne is the daughter of Carlton Duquesne, a well known and feared gangster of Gotham City. Kathy had a close relationship with her mother, going to their favourite spot to paint together with Kathy inheriting the gift of painting from her mother. However, 10 years prior, an assassination attempt was made on Carlton's life, but it failed and in the process, Kathy lost her mother instead. Due to her mother's death, Kathy has since blamed her father and they have grown distant from one another. Kathy hates her father's life as a gangster, knowing the fear he brings to his enemies and to innocent people and due to his life as a gangster, she must be constantly protected by bodyguards. Growing up, Kathy had also took part in several sports such as tennis, marathons etc, but she still loved art and furthered her talents by taking art classses in collage where she met and became good friends with Sonia Alcana. Years later, Sonia convinces Kathy to join her and Sonia's collage roommate, Rocky Ballantine to get revenge on the three people who wronged them, Carlton Duquesne, The Penguin and Rupert Thorn by stopping their plan to smuggle weapons and sell them to the country of Kazina. Kathy decides join them and each girl desires to seek revenge on one of the three men who wronged them in different ways. Kathy's target was her father, Carlton Duquesne since his life as a gangster got her mother killed. Sonia's target was Rupert Thorn as he destroyed her family's life by burning down their shop and Rocky seeked revenge against the Penguin as he framed her innocent fiancé and sent him to jail. Kathy, Rocky and Sonia each brought together different aspects to enact their plan. Kathy had the finances and gained information, eavesdropping on her father's plans, Rocky had the technological knowledge as well as creating the gadgets and Sonia had the scheme and will to make their plot a success, including training Kathy and Rocky in hand to hand combat. They created a new identity as Batwoman, taking turns to achieve their goal and throwing suspicion off the other. ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' In the beginning of the film, Kathy has returned from shopping. Relationships Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne is Kathy's main love interest. When Bruce began his investigation into discovering Batwoman's true identity, Kathy Duquesne became his first suspect. During a raid on the Penguin's weapons factory, Batman followed Batwoman and noticed her flying to the Duquesne Penthouse and instantly suspected Carlton Duquesne's daughter Kathy to be his primary suspect. The following day, Bruce begins to follow Kathy to find proof that she is in fact Batwoman, but finds her doing nothing out of the ordinary, only going to various shops throughtout the day. Eventually, Bruce followed Kathy into a shopping mall and began secretly spying her under the ruse of doing shopping for himself. Managing to sneak away from her bodyguards, Bruce and Kathy officially meet each other when Kathy asks for Bruce help to evade from her protectors. Bruce and Kathy were soon spotted and began their escape, managing to lose track of Kathy's bodyguards and got to her car. Kathy became impressed with Bruce and they managed to further escape, driving away in Kathy's car. Kathy properly introduces herself as Carlton Duquesne's daughter. Upon noticing Alfred Pennyworth following them, Kathy manages to lose track of him with her fast and reckless driving. While Bruce is annoyed by Kathy's antics, she playfully teases him and soon Bruce begins to enjoy spending time with Kathy. On the outskirts of Gotham City, Bruce properly introduces himself to Kathy and she remarks they make quite a pair, the most respect man in Gotham and the daughter of the most disrespected. Bruce and Kathy soon get to know one another as Kathy begins to reveal her personal feelings regarding her life. Kathy expresses her wishes to be part of a respectable family with no violence or vendettas, ultimatly wishing for freedom in her life with no worries or dangers. Bruce understands and sympathises with Kathy's feelings and learns they also share a personal lost of a loved one. Kathy reveals their location as the personal favourite spot of her and her mother, regularly coming out together to paint, revealing their close relationship, but sadly reveals her mother's death. Bruce apologizes to Kathy for her loss and saves her when she nearly falls off the cliff. Taking a moment of grief, being reminded of the loss of her beloved mother, Bruce comforts Kathy, sharing a heartfelt embrace and looking into another's eyes, sharing a romantic moment. However, Bruce and Kathy are interrupted when Kathy's bodyguards arrive. Kathy is forced to say goodbye to Bruce, but not before giving him a quick kiss goodbye and sharing longing glaneces with one another before leaving. Since then, Bruce and Kathy develop romantic feelings for each other. Bruce and Kathy share a special bond, knowing the sorrow and pain of losing their respective parents and both can be themselves and free with one another, despite appearing to be somewhat opposite. Whenever he is together with Kathy, Bruce feels joy and happines due to Kathy's free spirited personality, allowing him to have fun and makes him more relaxed. Bruce's romantic feelings for Kathy don't go unnoticed as soon everyone becomes aware of his newfound romantic feelings for Kathy, being pointed out and noticed by Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake and Harvey Bullock. In return, Kathy feels bonded to Bruce, happy in finding someone who understands her and shares the same feelings of sorrow and pain, including her wishes and dreams for a true worry free life for herself. However, despite his feelings towards her, Bruce's suspicions of Kathy remain and still believes that she maybe Batwoman, realising the death of her mother is a motive for Kathy wanting to stop her father's plot alongside the Penguin and Rupert Throne. Batman reveals his suspicions of Kathy to Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Sonia Alcana and they begin to secretly follow her. Kathy's feelings for Bruce remain and she takes the first step in beginning a relationship, appearing at Bruce's work, dressed up and asks him on a date. Bruce is awestruck by Kathy's appearance and beauty and happily agrees, but remembers Rocky Ballantine is in the room alongside them and introduces the pair. Later, Bruce and Kathy head to the Iceberg Loundge, the nightclub owned by the Penguin where Kathy receives a lot of attention from many admirers. During their time alone, Bruce begins to question Kathy's motives and intentions, revealing his suspicions of wanting her father to be aware of her actions. Growing annoyed and hurt, Kathy leaves Bruce and goes to the bathroom. Later, Batwoman arrives at the Iceberg Lounge, resulting in a fight in the club. During this time, Bruce as Batman witnesses Batwoman escaping and much to his shock, sees Kathy nearby, meaning she and Batwoman can't be the same person. After their date, Bruce escorts Kathy back to her home and Kathy begins to apologize, admitting Bruce's thoughts of her are true. However, Bruce instead apologizes to Kathy for jumping to conclusions about her and assures that despite the ending of their date, confesses his true romantic feelings that he had a wonderful time with her. Bruce and Kathy almost share a kiss, but are interrupted by the arrival of Kathy's bodyguards. Kathy and Bruce say goodbye, leaving Bruce with a smile from his time with Kathy. Seeing that Kathy can't possibly be Batwoman, Bruce soon begins to suspect Rocky Ballantine, finding evidence that connects Rocky and Batwoman into being the same person. Later, during the final heist to stop the smuggling plan once and for all, Kathy is trusted to plant a bomb in the cruise ship smuggling the weapons. While Kathy is prepared, she is hesitant upon seeing a photo of Bruce, reminding her of what she has to lose if the plan doesn't succeed. While Kathy has second thoughts, she proceeds with the plan, but is soon captured by Bane. Eventually, realising their maybe more than one Batwoman, Bruce begins to realize there is a connection between Rocky and Kathy and soon discovers the truth that Kathy, Rocky and Sonia have been working together all along. Batman confronts Sonia, protectively demanding to know where Kathy is, showing Bruce is worried for her safety. Deciding to work together, Batman, Rocky, Sonia and Robin go to the cruise ship and Batman manages to rescue her. However, Kathy plants the bomb, given to her earlier and sets the time to explode, intending end everything once and for all. However, before they can escape, Batman and Kathy discover Carlton's life being threatened by Bane and soon they are separated when the bomb explodes and begins destroying the ship. Thankfully, everyone manages to escape to safety. Afterwards the truth is exposed as the Penguin and Rupert Throne are arrested for their weapons smuggling as well as the mystery of Batwoman's true identity. Kathy grows worried, having not heard from Bruce since the truth was revealed, believing their relationship has ended. However, much to Kathy's surprise, she is happily reunited with Bruce when he returns her car from their first meeting. Bruce confesses his feelings to Kathy, revealing his peaceful time alone made him realize how much he misses being with her. Kathy is happy and while she promises to lead a respectable life, she assures excitement with an occasional explosion. Happily together, Bruce and Kathy drive off together into Gotham City. Gallery Bruce & Kathy - Batman - Mystery of the Batwoman.jpg|Bruce and Kathy share a romantic moment. Bruce & Kathy (46).jpg Bruce & Kathy (45).jpg Bruce & Kathy (44).jpg Bruce & Kathy Almost Kiss.jpg Bruce & Kathy (43).jpg Bruce & Kathy (42).jpg Bruce & Kathy (41).jpg Bruce & Kathy (40).jpg Bruce & Kathy (39).jpg Bruce & Kathy (38).jpg Bruce & Kathy (37).jpg Bruce & Kathy (36).jpg Bruce & Kathy (35).jpg Bruce & Kathy (34).jpg Bruce & Kathy (33).jpg Bruce & Kathy (32).jpg Bruce & Kathy (31).jpg Bruce & Kathy (30).jpg Bruce & Kathy (29).jpg Bruce & Kathy (28).jpg Bruce & Kathy (27).jpg Bruce & Kathy (26).jpg Bruce & Kathy (25).jpg Bruce & Kathy (24).jpg Bruce & Kathy (23).jpg Bruce & Kathy (22).jpg Bruce & Kathy (21).jpg Bruce & Kathy (20).jpg Bruce & Kathy (19).jpg Bruce & Kathy (18).jpg Bruce & Kathy (17).jpg Bruce & Kathy (16).jpg Bruce & Kathy (15).jpg Bruce & Kathy (14).jpg Bruce & Kathy (13).jpg Bruce & Kathy (12).jpg Bruce & Kathy (11).jpg Bruce & Kathy (10).jpg Bruce & Kathy (9).jpg Bruce & Kathy (8).jpg Bruce & Kathy (7).jpg Bruce & Kathy (6).jpg Bruce & Kathy (5).jpg Bruce & Kathy (4).jpg Bruce & Kathy (3).jpg Bruce & Kathy (2).jpg Bruce & Kathy (1).jpg Bruce & Kathy (51).jpg Bruce & Kathy (50).jpg Bruce & Kathy (49).jpg Bruce & Kathy (48).jpg Bruce & Kathy (47).jpg External Links *Kathy Duquesne - DCAU Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Rich Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Humans Category:One-Shot Love Interest